


Mystery

by Kurisuta



Category: Fruits Basket, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Being Lost, F/M, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Naruto crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Hinata and Haru are both lost. Hinata helps him find his way, and he invites her to watch a fight.
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 1





	Mystery

Hinata was lost in the middle of a strange city. She didn’t know how she’d gotten here.

She looked around, and saw a white haired guy who looked lost too.

“Lost?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah...A mystery.” The boy said. “I’m Sohma Hatsuharu. Looking for Kaibara High School.”

“You mean that school?” Hinata pointed.

“Wow. Thank you mystery woman.” Haru smiled.

Was he for real. “Ah...My name is Hyuuga Hinata.”

“Well, Hinata, you have very pretty eyes.” Haru said.

“Uh...You’re hair is pretty.”

Haru grinned. “Wanna come watch?”

“Watch what?”

“I’m gonna go fight.”

Well she had nothing else to do. “Alright.”

He was strange, and mysterious, and there was something odd about his chakra, but Hinata wanted to know more about him.


End file.
